


Dive In

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Castiel, Clothed Sex, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Lifeguard Dean, M/M, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that his job as a lifeguard at a kids  summer camp isn't too bad after all when he meets a slightly frazzled artist named Castiel. And when the staff room is left alone to him and Cas on a dull Sunday night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six was, 'Clothed (getting off),' and I wrote this in three hours straight and it's unbeta'd so keep that in mind !!

Of all the jobs for Dean to find as a lifeguard, of all the ones where he could be sitting at a pool, checking out all the hot girls and the cute boys, he got a summer camp. Camp Birchlake, a camp for boys and girls ranging from six to fifteen. It was hell. Little kids splashing and screaming, running around, and spraying sand everywhere. He spent his days watching over them in the burning summer sun. Dean should've seen this coming, however, when he signed up for lifeguard training right before the end of his sophomore year in college. He was expecting to watch over country house pools for the summer instead of bug infested swampy waters.

One the sixth day of his job, he found something, or _someone,_ to occupy his time, and maybe a little bit of his lifeguard duty. Dean was off duty on lunch break when he walked by the arts and crafts section of the camp. He found children raising hell, as always, and a frazzled man in his early twenties with glitter in his dark, messy locks of hair. His cheeks were tinged pink, likely from the sun since he had pale skin, and Dean caught a glimpse of deep, blue eyes when the man did a not-so secretive double take at Dean.

The two simply stared for a minute, like two deer in the headlights, before the man glanced away, quickly rushing to prevent a kid from swallowing glue. Dean, blinked, moving on to the staff room that stood welcoming in the distance. Dean walked over pine needles, going over the event in his head. It wasn't like him to not flirt when he saw someone who looked like a fucking Greek God. So why didn't he? Was he scared? No, no, Dean Winchester was not scared of a man who had glitter in his hair, and glue on his fingers.

Dean arrived at the staff room, the screen door shutting behind him with a squeak. Charlie, a girl he had befriended on his second day, waved him over to a table by the window, and he sat down with a sigh. "That kinda day, huh?" she asked. Dean simply looked out the window, catching the blurry silhouette of the man in the distance. 

"Yeah," he answered, drawing out the syllables as he watched the man intently before turning back to Charlie. Charlie had a smug grin on her face as she placed her forearms on the table.

"Checking out hotcakes over there?" she questioned. Dean blushed a little shaking his head.

"What? No," he scoffed, but Charlie shot him a look, and Dean sighed. "Alright, alright, maybe he's kind of attractive," Dean mumbled. Charlie laughed a quick laugh, looking out the window.

"Dean, he's a God," Charlie told Dean, and Dean smirked a bit because, yeah, she was on the right track.

"Have you talked to him at all?" Dean asked hopefully. Charlie nodded.

"Name is Castiel, he's in the Arts and Crafts Department which mostly consists of watching a bunch of children throw glitter and screech when they get their materials taken away. His break time is actually the same as yours tomorrow, and then on Sunday, so you two can do a little getting to know each other," Charlie suggested, waggling her eyebrows. Dean glanced out the window once again, his stomach tying itself in knots. Why on Earth was he so nervous to talk to one single guy?

\---

The next day Dean closed off the lake area where the kids swam, and paused to look at the staff room as if it were truly foreboding. Dean walked slowly over to it, opening the screen door, and stepping in on the worn, creaky floorboards. Immediately he looked around in hopes of finding the dark haired man, and indeed he did, his stomach flipping as his sights set on him. Castiel was sitting at a faraway table, one in a corner where afternoon light from the window streamed down onto what Dean presumed to be his sketchbook where he laid careful strokes of a pencil to the paper.

He paused as though he could feel Dean's eyes on him, and looked up, making eye contact with him. Dean couldn't hold back a smile when Castiel just picked up his other hand and gave Dean a meek little wave with a slight upturn of his mouth. Then Dean decided, alright, no going back as he walked towards the table. "You don't uh, mind if I sit here, do you?" Dean asked nervously. Castiel shook his head furiously, and his dark hair bobbed, releasing a few stray pieces of glitter. Dean chuckled a bit, pulling a chair out, and sitting down across from him. "You always have glitter in your hair?" he asked. Castiel smiled softly, putting down his pencil.

"I try to wash it out, it never really does come out, however. Kids don't listen when you say, 'Don't throw glitter in Cas' hair,'" he told Dean, who grinned.

"My name is Dean, by the way," Dean said, and Castiel smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he blurted out, then blushed bright red. "I, um, I just, you know, heard it around. People talk," he spluttered. Dean just grinned even wider. Maybe Castiel was doing the same thing as Dean. He had met with Charlie, after all. 

"And I heard you're in the Arts and Crafts Department," Dean countered, easing the blush from Cas' face. Castiel nodded in response.

"I needed a job over the Summer, and this was the only one I could find that involved art and kids. I really love kids, and, of course, they can get on your nerves and they try to eat things and they fight and scream, but they can be very kind and calm at times. They're very sweet, very innocent," Castiel explained in a softer tone with a fond smile. And if Dean hadn't already fallen for this guy then he just had. 

"You must be very patient," Dean responded, thinking of how he, himself, could grow easily impatient with the younger kids who threw sand.

"Yeah, well, I try to be. With art you learn patience. I once painted a little mural for an elementary school, and sometimes I wanted to rip my hair out because of it, or how it looked. But I learned to ease my nerves and get it done," he explained, tapping his pencil against his paper. Dean then looked over at Cas' sketchbook, wondering what exactly was on it. 

"So, may I ask what is on that paper?" Dean inquired quietly. Castiel seemed to debate it a bit, but turned the pad towards Dean.

"Just letting you know, it's unfinished," Castiel told him as an excuse, yet still it looked beautiful. It was a gorgeous, black and white, shaded with gray, view of the lake. Every detail, every tree was filled in, and the sand was so lifelike you could touch it. Dean simply gaped at it, then back at Castiel.

"Cas, that's... that's amazing," he whispered as Castiel pulled the notebook back towards him. Cas blushed a bit, smiling wide.

"Thank you," he responded quietly. 

"Do you watch the beach a lot?" Dean asked, leading him into a perfect flirtatious line. Castiel simply nodded, putting down his pencil. "Well, I hope I don't see you there, you'll distract me from my job," he murmured. Castiel grew a smirk on his face, leaning closer to Dean.

"Are you flirting with me?" he questioned. Dean shrugged with a grin.

"Would you like me to be flirting with you?"

"Very, very much," Cas replied smoothly. Dean shifted in his seat, debating whether or not to ask Cas out on a date. It was the first time they had even talked, after all. But he decided to take the jump.

"This is our first time talking, you know," Dean began. Castiel quirked an eyebrow at the words.

"And?" he asked. Dean bit his lip. 

"I don't know about you but I could really go out for a burger after this," Dean simply said, and Castiel smiled. 

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Would you like me to be asking you out on a date?" Dean inquired. Castiel closed his sketchbook, and nodded.

"Very, very much."

\---

It was two weeks later and Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were now know as the grossly cute couple that held hands and kissed, and that smiled wide when they saw each other. "Gross," Charlie jokingly sing songed as she walked into the staff room one night to find Dean and Castiel sharing a slow kiss. Dean pulled away, and Castiel rolled his eyes with a little chuckle. 

"Says the one who had their tongue down Jo's throat behind a pine tree the other day," Dean quipped, and Charlie scoffed at him as she sat down at their table. 

"We don't have breaks together, and we rarely see each other, sue me," she claimed. Then she sighed, and got back up, collecting her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked. Charlie threw her backpack over her shoulders and smiled. 

"I came in here to get get my stuff, I get the rest of the night off. There are only a few other people on bed duty, checking on the kids. Staffing is short, you two have break for like fifteen minutes before you have to get back out there," she explained. Night shift was always dull, and on a Sunday night there was nearly no one there, most people left in the afternoon.

"Thanks Charlie," Dean said kindly as she headed towards the door.

"No problem," she replied with a smile. 

As soon as the door closed, and the sound of footsteps disappeared, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand urgently. "We have fifteen minutes, we need to be quick," Dean told Cas, and Castiel grinned, letting Dean pull him out of his chair and push him up against the wall, their lips meeting softly for only a moment before they were moving in harmony, and Castiel was letting out a quiet moan as Dean's tongue slipped between his lips and delved deep into his mouth, sliding along the roof of his mouth and intermingling with his own tongue.

A hot sensation swept through Cas as he felt himself being pushed even harder against the wall, Dean's warm body pressing into his, Cas' cock already growing hard in his paint splattered jeans. He yanked Dean towards him, his hands bunching in the fabric of his T-shirt around his waist, wanting to pull it off so bad, but knowing that with fifteen minutes in the fucking _unlocked staff room,_ that they would easily be fired if the two were found half naked with their dicks out.

Instead, the two stayed clothed, fabric rustling and shuffling, hands grasping greedily onto it. Dean's hands slid up Cas' neck and to the sides of his head where he pulled on his hair, eliciting the most beautiful whimper from Cas. He bit Cas' lip gently, pulling it back and suckling on it before letting it go, and moving onto his neck.

Castiel could barely stand the hot breath of Dean running along the side of his neck as the occasional bite was bitten or bruise was sucked. "Dean," Castiel panted, thrusting his hips forward, getting his attention. His hands moved down Dean's back, grabbing his ass, and pulling his hips forward so that their cocks brushed together in a maddening way. Dean ground down unto Castiel, moving his hips in circles that had Cas gasping. Dean moaned softly, leaning his forehead against Cas' and biting his lip once again. 

"Hush, babe, you gotta be extra quiet," Dean whispered, changing the motion of his hips so that Castiel felt his nerves lighting up with hot licks of pleasure. Castiel bared his neck, his mouth open wide with his eyes squeezed shut.

"God, you feel so good, Dean," he moaned in a barely audible tone. Dean replied with a moan, and his fingers tightening harshly on Castiel's hips, digging into the denim of his jeans. Dean, however, still had his swimming trunks on so there was only three layers between their cocks, and the feeling of slippery nylon would definitely push him over the edge. "Harder, Dean, fuck, please, more," Castiel demanded, the maddening sensation of fabric keeping him away from skin nearly too much, yet not enough. 

Dean did as told, thrusting down hard, rubbing and slotting their cocks together in a perfect rhythm. Castiel slipped one hand around Dean's waist as he took his turn to find the pulse points on Dean's neck, searching out all the sweet spots with his tongue. 

When Castiel began licking and nipping at Dean's neck, Dean felt the wave of arousal fall over him unexpectedly and beautifully, enough so that he bit his lip hard to muffle a moan. But he didn't pull away, just rested his head on Cas' shoulder, breathing heavily, come dripping down unto the floor. But he didn't really care about that, he cared about the fact that Cas was still desperately trying to get off, whining and whimpering in Dean's ear. 

Dean pulled back slightly, pressing a palm to Cas' denim clad cock and rubbing harshly, hard enough so that Cas was quietly whispering Dean's name over and over before heat flushed through him, numbing him until he thought his legs would give out. He muffled a shout, biting into Dean's shoulder until everything washed away and there was nothing but that beautiful high after moments like these. 

Dean kissed Cas messily with a happy smile, snuggling into him to press a kiss to his neck. "You have to clean up the floor, you know," Castiel whispered, glancing at the floor. Dean just snuggled closer into him.

"Gimme a minute, I wanna snuggle," he claimed, and Castiel chuckled.

"You're such a cuddler, you know that, right?" Castiel whispered.

"You complaining?" Dean inquired. Castiel smiled, stroking a hand over his hair.

"Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's only day six people, like damn, thirty friggin days!! Tell me what you thought, anyways, and tell me what you thought of Dean as a lifeguard because unf i think i'll be doing more with that in the future :3 *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
